muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota
Toyota is a car manufacturer headquartered in Japan since 1937. Jim Henson's Creature Shop provided computer-animated fish for a series of 1998 Toyota-sponsored interstitials and the Muppets appeared in a 2014 ad for the Toyota Highlander. __TOC__ 2014 Toyota Highlander commercial The Muppets appeared in a commercial for the Toyota Highlander with Terry Crews which aired during the 2014 Super Bowl (at 7:55 EST). On January 28, five days before "the big game," Kermit the Frog appeared on Good Morning America to debut the full ad; the ad was also released by Toyota on their YouTube channel later that day. A teaser for the ad was published by USA Today on January 21, and Access Hollywood aired a couple of exclusive behind-the-scenes clips and interviews with Crews, Kermit the Frog, Floyd and Zoot the same day.AccessHollywood.com Terry Crews & The Muppets Team Up For Toyota Super Bowl Spot (2014-01-21) (2:51 minute video)AccessHollywood.com Terry Crews & The Muppets’ Super Bowl Commercial: Behind The Scenes (2014-01-21) (1:13 minute video) Toyota released several Vine videos and Instagram videos featuring the Muppets to promote the ad and its slogan "no room for boring."There's room for Animal and his big drum kit in back of #ToyotaHighlander, but #NoRoomForBoringRoom for a talking dog...and his piano. #NoRoomForBoring. Play along with Rowlf in the All-New #ToyotaHighlander A music video for an extended version of the commercial's song "No Room for Boring" was released online on January 30. File:Toyota Highlander 2014 01a.jpg File:Toyota Highlander 2014 02a.jpg File:Crews2.jpg File:Janice toyota.jpg File:Crew.jpg File:Toyota1.jpg File:Toyota-WebBG.jpg File:Toyota photo 01.png File:Toyota photo 02.png File:Toyota photo 03.png File:Toyota photo 04.png File:Toyota photo 05.png File:Toyota_gonzo.jpg File:Terry crews sweetums.jpg File:Toyota-23chickens&1Gonzo.jpg File:Toyota photo 06.jpg Cast and Crew Muppets (in order of appearance): :Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Sweetums, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Gonzo, Pepe the King Prawn, Janice, Camilla, chickens, Rowlf the Dog, singing vegetables, The Swedish Chef, Rizzo the Rat, and Kermit the Frog Humans: :Terry Crews Director: :Jody Hill Live-tweeting event videos File:"That Game" Starring the Muppets 2014 Toyota Highlander|"That Game" File:"Gridlock" Starring the Muppets|"Gridlock" File:"Frenzy" starring the Muppets|"Frenzy" File:"Saffron, Cayenne Pepper and the Road Home" starring the Muppets|"Saffron, Cayenne Pepper and the Road Home" File:Toyota Highlander Surprise Starring the Muppets 2014 Toyota Highlander|"Surprise" File:Toyota_Highlander_Unplugged_Starring_the_Muppets_2014_Toyota_Highlander|"Unplugged" Extended music video Teasers File:Big Game Trailer starring The Muppets 2014 Toyota Highlander File:Big Game Teaser feat. Terry Crews 2014 Toyota Highlander Bloopers File:Toyota Blooper Reel|Blooper reel File:Toyota Blooper Honeydew and Beaker|Bunsen and Beaker File:Toyota Blooper Boop|"Boop" Road trip videos File:The Muppets and Toyota Highlander Get Ice Cream Toyota|The Muppets and Toyota Highlander Get Ice Cream February 24, 2014 File:The Muppets and Toyota Highlander Try to Get Gas|The Muppets and Toyota Highlander Try to Get Gas March 8, 2014 File:The Muppets Run Out of Money in the Toyota Highlander Toyota|The Muppets Run Out of Money in the Toyota Highlander March 8, 2014 File:The Muppets Fill Up the Toyota Highlander Before the Premiere Toyota|The Muppets Fill Up the Toyota Highlander Before the Premiere March 10, 2014 Road Trip ads In the days between the Super Bowl and the premiere of Muppets Most Wanted, Toyota posted photos of the Muppets on their "road trip" from the stadium to Hollywood on their Instagram account. toyota road trip day 1.jpg|Day 1 - Stadium tailgate toyota road trip day 2.jpg|Day 2 - Boston toyota road trip day 3.jpg|Day 3 - New York City toyota road trip day 4.jpg|Day 4 - Washington, DC toyota road trip day 5.jpg|Day 5 - Blue Ridge Mountains toyota road trip day 6.jpg|Day 6 - Nashville toyota road trip day 7.jpg|Day 7 - Chicago toyota road trip day 8.jpg|Day 8 - St. Louis Toyota instagram day 10 roswell.jpg|Day 10 - Roswell Toyota instagram day 12 las vegas.jpg|Day 12 - Las Vegas Other Instagram ads In the months following the initial marketing push, Toyota's Instagram account posted several additional ads. File:Toyota Instagam March 26 2014.jpg|March 26, 2014 File:Toyota Instagam May 5 2014.jpg|May 5, 2014 File:Toyota Instagam May 14 2014.jpg|May 14, 2014 File:Toyota Instagam May 22 2014.jpg|May 22, 2014 File:Toyota Instagam May 28 2014.jpg|May 28, 2014 Behind the scenes File:Crews3.jpg File:toyota3.jpg File:toyota2.jpg image:toyota4.jpg Print ads ew toyota highlander ad.jpg|Print ad in Entertainment Weekly - Feb 21, 2014 Highlander-ad-02.jpg Highlander-ad-03.jpg Web browser ad A pop-up ad appeared on Yahoo.com during the week following the Superbowl. It featured two levels: one in which you had to shoot chickens from a cannon through the roof of the Toyota, and another where you launch Muppets from a catapult into the back of the car. https://s.yimg.com/cv/eng/toyota/140206/a/Expand_1440x770.swf File:Toyota browser ad game 01.png File:Toyota browser ad game 02.png File:Toyota browser ad game 03.png File:Toyota browser ad game 04.png File:Toyota browser ad game 05.png File:Toyota browser ad game 06.png ITV Movie Premiere interstitials In 1998, Jim Henson's Creature Shop produced a series of 30 interstitials for Toyota that aired on ITV in the UK. The ads featured a pair of goldfish who act out famous scenes from various movies. The ads won a LEAF award in 1999 and were a winner at the Rushes SoHo Shorts Festival.creatureshop.com Official Website ToyotaFish1.jpg ToyotaFish2.jpg ToyotaFish3.jpg ToyotaFish4.jpg ToyotaFish5.jpg ToyotaFish6.jpg ToyotaFish7.jpg ToyotaFish8.jpg ToyotaFish9.jpg ToyotaFish10.jpg Sources See also *Super Bowl commercials __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Commercials Category:Car Commercials